Letters to Anna
by LadyLink64
Summary: While Elsa is shut away in her room she writes letters to Anna. The story begins a week or so after the accident.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Anna,

I'm sorry I told you to go away. I didn't want to but I was afraid I might open the door. I do want to build a snowman or anything actually. But my curse scares me. It hurt you so its better if we stay apart, at least until I can control it. Momma and Poppa think I can so I am going to practice a lot. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Elsa


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Month Later**

Dear Anna,

Every day I'm scared I might open my door. It is nice to hear your voice but it only makes me miss you more. I can't go and play with you though. Momma and Poppa say that if I do I will hurt you again. I don't want to do that. Controlling my power is hard. When I get distracted what I touch frosts over. Poppa gave me gloves which help a little. It may take longer than I thought. I miss you and can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Elsa


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Years Later**

Dear Anna,

My powers are just getting stronger. I am so scared I might hurt Momma or Poppa when they come to see me. I don't let them touch me anymore. A lot of time ice appears on things even when I am trying hard not to use the curse. I never take off the gloves any more. It just gets worse everytime I do.

I heard you again. I wish you would stop because one day I will open the door and I will hurt you. I love you but it would be better for you to stay away. It gets a little lonely but that's better than hurting you. I miss you.

Love,

Elsa


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Years later**

Dear Anna,

You didn't come by today. I suppose I should have expected you might miss a day. I just didn't expect it to be today. You have been so persistent every day with our knock and asking me to play. It was making me miss you. But now I wish you had come today because not hearing your voice, its like my nightmares are coming are all basically the same. I hurt you and in the end you are gone forever. Please don't be gone forever.

I have been controlling my powers better. I still don't let anyone touch but if I don't feel then I can not frost over things I touch. Momma and Poppa think I could see you soon if I keep up the good work. I'm too scared though. Its been years and I just know I only cause you pain. Even if I can control it, it would just be better for everyone if I stayed in my room. I love you more than anything.

Elsa


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Years later**

Dear Anna,

You used to come everyday. Then you missed some days. Then you came once a week. Then once a month. Now I count the days until you next visit. I suppose you're to old to want to play anymore. But I miss you company. I'm no company though. I understand why you stopped visiting. After all, all I do is shut you out. Its because I'm too scared but I know shutting you out must be hurting you too. Not as much as if I lost control though. I love you so much.

Elsa


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Year Later**

Dear Anna,

Momma and Poppa are forcing me roam the halls more often. They would like me to leave my room on my own. I'm scared though. I might run into you. What would I say? What would I do? I know I would hurt you so I only go out when Momma or Poppa accompanies me. They can assure me ou are eating or sleeping or dancing in the ballroom. I have heard you've taken up to flirting with the paintings and sculptures. I was lonely the other day so I tried it but I guess I lack your imagination. I love you very much.

Elsa


	7. Chapter 7

**1 Year Later**

Dear Anna,

Momma and Poppa left to visit our cousin today. I wish they didn't have to go but I can survive without them for just two weeks. Who knows maybe I'll even gather enough courage to visit you. It would be a nice change to parental company. Also I miss you. I just hope you still like me. I don't know why you would but I'm starting to feel ready to try anyway. I love you and can't wait to see you.

Elsa


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks Later**

Dear Anna,

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry it's my fault and I let them go and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I destroy everything. I won't be seeing you again.

Elsa


	9. Chapter 9

**1 Week Later**

Dear Anna,

I heard you. I stopped. I was going to do it. But then you… reached out. Even after all the times I pushed away. "We only have each other." Does this mean you still love me? Who could love me? I want to know. I want to rush out of my room and hug you and cry. But I can't. I'll hurt you and emotions only intensify my power. I can't ever feel again if I plan to keep everyone, especially you, safe. And now, I don't have the courage to leave, so I need to gain the courage to lead. This means seeing you again, coming out of my room and presenting myself to Arendelle. It will be required of a queen.

Thank you,

Elsa


	10. Chapter 10

**3 Years Later**

Dear Anna,

Tomorrow is coronation day. I am terrified. Not only will I be seeing you but I will be exposed for the first time in forever. I hope that I can rely on you for strength. I did last time. You may not know it but I love you deeply. I will never be able to show it though. Conceal, don't feel. I can't let anyone, not even you know of my powers tomorrow. If anyone found out they would think I am a monster. Maybe I am. But I need to do this. I owe that much to Momma and Poppa. I hope tomorrow you meet everyone and you make up for all that time I have made you lonely. You deserve so much that I took away. Take full advantage of the open gate because I can't bear more than a day of exposure. Maybe if tomorrow goes well… we could open up the gates more often. Once a year, perhaps for your birthday. I have to survive tomorrow first though. I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Elsa


End file.
